The invention relates generally to the field of locks, and more particular surfboard using an existing cross bar embedded within the surfboard.
Recreational articles such as surfboards, sailboards, wave riders, kayaks and the like, are all expensive and subject to theft. Protection from theft, however, is difficult because of the nature of use and the structure of these articles. These articles are generally too large to fit comfortably within a passenger vehicle and users of these articles typically carried them by hand to the outdoor environment in which they are used. Thus, the articles generally cannot be secured within a stationary housing during short periods of non-use. Moreover, these articles typically have smooth exterior surfaces formed of fiberglass, making attachment of locking devices difficult.
A number of locking devices have been developed to prevent theft of these articles. The patent to Williams (U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,376) discloses a padlock eye which attaches to the base of the surfboard skag by means of a retaining screw retained in a skag box. The patent to Ball (U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,394) discloses a cylindrical sleeve inserted through a surfboard blank providing passage for a securing cable. When using the surfboard, a detachable plug inserts into the sleeve.
Another method and apparatus for securing such articles is disclosed in the patent to Bain, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,125). The securing system of Bain includes a pair of hoops having diameters adapted to slip over the ends of a kayak or similarly shaped elongated objects. A cable stretches between the hoops preventing the hoops from slipping off once placed on the article. An additional cable secures one hoop to a stationary body by use of a padlock.
The patent to Fruzzetti, et.al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,220) discloses a further securing device for attaching a cable to a surfboard for use as a tether or a lock cable. A flanged anchor with a threaded interior bore is embedded within the surfboard. When securing the surfboard to a stationary object, the user must disassemble the tether coupling mechanism and replace it with the lock cable coupling mechanism which threads into the interior bore by use of a dedicated key.
All of the above devices suffer from a number of drawbacks. First, a majority of the devices damage the articles which the locks are intended to protect, either during installation or during use. Conventionally, surfboard and sailboard manufactures do not incorporate the devices disclosed in the Ball and Fruzzetti, et.al. patents when manufacturing the boards. Consequently, these devices tend to be a retrofit item. Retrofitting an article with these devices, however, tends to cause damage to the article by cracking and splintering fiberglass layers when drilling holes within which to insert these devices.
Damage may be caused by other means as well. For example, Bain requires securing a pair of hoops on opposite ends of an article by tightening a cable attached to each hoop. In order to prevent the hoops from being pulled off the ends of the article, the cable must be taut. Applying such force to the article, however, may lead to dings and cracks in the fiberglass layers of the article.
A second drawback is that contemporary surfboard designs omit the skag box and rigidly secure the fin or fins directly to the surfboard blank. Therefore, the device disclosed in the Williams reference will not work with the majority of surfboard produced today.
Finally, a majority of the above devices are not readily attachable to the articles sought to be protected. Williams and Fruzzetti, et.al. require removal of the skag or tether, respectively, in order to lock the board to a stationary object. The Bain system requires slipping a hoop over each end of the article and tightening a cable between the hoops.
Thus, a need exists for a simple locking device, readily attachable to conventionally existing structure of a surfboard or other such recreational article, which will not damage the article when attached.